Dante vs Naruto Uzumaki
Dante vs Naruto Uzumaki is a What-If? Fanon Death Battle featuring two main protagonists from their respective series. Naruto vs dante.jpg Naruto v dante.png naruto_vs_dante_by_keyblademagicdan-da2zvno.png Description Devil May Cry vs Naruto! A battle of two easy-going main protagonists who have a demonic being that is a part of them (more or less). Interlude Ragaz: It sucks being a demon, or having a demon inside you, but it does have it's merit in battle and today we have some of the very finest. Dante, the demon hunter, son of Sparda and all things badass. ''' '''And Naruto, the number one hyperactive ninja, also knows as the knucklehead. I'm Ragaz And I'm also Ragaz, so it is mine, and mine alone job to analyze their skills, weapons, abilities and whatnot to find out, who would win a Death Battle!! Dante (Music ) There once was a demon named Sparda, who didn't like his emperor of the underworld Mundus, so he decided to imprison Mundus and was badass enough to pull it off. Why did he imprison Mundus? Sparda for some reason liked humans, while Mundus - not so much. Sparda liked humans enough to get laid with a human woman and become a parent to two demon half breeds. One of them is Vergil and the other one... Yep, you guessed it, it's Dante. However, not everything is nice and dandy. When Dante was still a kid, his dad died for some reason. Mundus was still mad about Sparda's prank, so he decided to kill off Sparda's family - a solid revenge prank. ITS JUST A PRANK, BRO! From that point Dante's family was separated for good - his mother killed, his brother assumed dead. Yep, nice and dandy. Dante somehow survived and decided to become the best demon hunter there is. And become he did! When he came of age, not many demons could even stand up to him, he even opened a service shop called Devil May Cry where he does this for a living. Boomstick: Sooo, lets see... Barely can anyone match him, he was a hero for fun, now he is a hero for fun and money... Dante is Saitama. just with hair and weapons! Ragaz: Boomstick, I didn't ask you to come. Boomstick: No, you didn't, I've came here for the fight, don't worry, this is your thing, i just burst with emotion and can't keep my mouth shut sometimes. ''' Wiz: Yes, please continue. Ragaz: Now lets get to the important stuff, like his '''physical stats for a start: Strength: *Can shatter stone *Can match or exceed huge demons in strength *Can block a punch like this: Speed: *Can move faster than the eye can see *Dodges bullets effortlessly *Can run fast enough to catch on fire *Can keep up with or exceed demons. Some are lightning fast , some can slow down time. *And of course, the RAINDROPZZ feat (From 20:10 to 20:30, it's simpler than me explaining it): Durability and healing factor: ''' *Shrugs off multiple impalements through the vitals like nothing *A shot to the head only gets him annoyed *Can sit on a flaming tail of a demon without consequences *Can survive in space *Takes punishment from all kinds of demons like a boss *Can take a bombardment of meteors. *Regenerates the said damage in seconds *Doesn't seem to have problems landing from any height '''Skills: *Expert at hand to hand combat *Expert marksman - gag level of accuracy . *Master swordsman - matching or exceeding pretty much anyone in his verse. *Hard-core pool player *Masters any weapon on the first touch *Can double-jump in mid air or using the walls *Defies physics from time to time *A pretty good football player *Practically unfazable, regardless the level of danger *Some degree of telekinesis We are just getting warmed up here, next up we have Dante's firearms: ''' His favourite, dual pistols - '''Ebony and Ivory. *Can fire them as fast as machine gun fire *Can be powerful enough to kill boss demons in a single shot *Unlimited ammo and never needs to reload (every weapon has unlimited ammo, actually) *Can be made more powerful when channelled with demonic energy The Grenadegun. ''' *Shoots grenades, DUH! '''Coyote A. *Double-barrel shotgun, best at close range *Can knock enemies away Nightmare Beta. ' *Shoots high powered energy beams *Beams can bounce off of walls *Consumes devil trigger gauge Pandora. A briefcase that supposedly can transform into 666 different weapons, but we know only seven of those: *'Epidemic: Blowgun *'Hatred:' Triple-barrel bazooka *'Revenge:' Laser Cannon *'Jealousy:' Gatling Gun *'Argument:' Mobile Missile Battery *'Grief:' Boomerang *'Omen:' Damages all surrounding enemies *'Spiral' **Heavy rifle that fires high penetration rounds **Shots can be ricocheted off walls ***''Okay, there are some more ranged weapons, but this will have to do. Now for melee weapons'' *Dante's favourite, the good old Rebellion. **A big claymore, gets the job done **Can throw it like a boomerang **Can infuse and shoot blasts of demonic energy, basically Getsuga Tensho. *'Cerberus' **Ice nunchakus **Can produce ice **Can be used as a grappling hook/rope *'Agni & Rudra.' **Fire and wind dual swords **Agni can produce fire, Rudra can produce wind **Can make an inferno *'Gilgamesh,' not the one from the Fate series, though. **Steel gauntlets, grieves, mask, and back armor **Powered by thrusters **Provides a serious boost in strength **Can destroy huge stone monuments with a single one-inch punch *'Lucifer' **Metallic backpack-like apparatus **Can summon as many spectral swords as Dante needs *'Yamato' **Katana capable of slashing through space itself **Originally wielded by Dante's brother, Vergil **Vergil seems to be better with it than Dante *'Alastor' **An electric broadsword **Can throw it like a boomerang **In Devil Trigger can shoot a steady stream of electricity Dante has more weapons than this, but i've covered the important ones, except for Sparda sword, which will not be included because its just too op in the hands of Dante. Boomstick: Dante is like Megaman, just... Ragaz: On steroids, yeah, we know that already. But weapons is not the only thing he brings to the table. There are multiple styles that he utilizes along with his weapons: Swordmaster - Focuses on his swordsmanship, grants additional moves for his weapons. Gunslinger - Utilizes maximum effectiveness with his guns, grants additional moves for his guns. Basically becomes Reaper from Overwatch Trickster - Focuses on mobility. enables him to dash and teleport multiple times both on the ground and in the air. Doppleganger - Can make a clone of himself. Uses devil trigger gauge Quicksilver - Can slow down or even stop time. Uses devil trigger gauge Royal guard - Focuses on defence. Can block pretty much any attack if timed right, even this . Not only that, it also absorbs the blocked energy and Dante can release it in a powerful counterattack. It's almost like Yang's semblance On rare occasions where Dante needs to get a bit more serious, he can tap into his demonic power and undergo transformation into his Devil Trigger. It drastically increases his strength, speed, durability, healing factor and improves the abilities of his weapons. It also enables him to fly. ''' '''It runs on the so called ''devil trigger gauge'' , meaning it has a limit. Dante can enable and disable Devil Trigger at will. Continuous usage can deplete it pretty quickly. However, it can be replenished quite easily as well. Simply fighting or taunting the enemy restores the devil trigger gauge. This is how it looks like when you have all that combined: If it so happens that the situation is too dire even for Dante, he can still use his trump card - The Majin Form. He becomes bigger, more powerful and can fly. Twin red blades are protruding from his arms. Can shoot fireballs and blasts of light and darkness. It also makes Dante invulnerable. ' '''Boomstick: What the fuck? This wasn't in the script in ''Dante vs Bayonetta! Damn, he's even more overpowered than i thought... Ragaz: Though not everything is in roses. Majin Form and Devil Trigger have a time limit. Dante is a pretty laidback and cocky bastard. He would rather taunt and make fun of the enemy instead of taking it seriously. Also Quicksilver and Doppleganger run on devil trigger gauge, so Dante can't spam them too much. Boomstick: Aside from all that, Dante is one badass pizza-loving mother****er, assuming he has any relationship of the sort with Trish... Wiz, go get me a pizza! ''' Wiz: Go get it yourself! '''Boomstick: Wiz, i'm the one with the shotgun here... So with all due respect... Wiz: On my way. Boomstick: What a reasonable guy. ' [''Dante looks up, and catches Lady falling out of the sky. Hanging upside down, she immediately points her guns at him] Dante: Well, this is my kind of rain. No wonder the sky looks so funny today. Naruto Uzumaki (Music ) Long long ago, a frog had a dream, a dream about a saviour, who will bring peace to the world. The one who will befriend all the tailed beasts. The child of prophecy, the reincarnation of Ashura and the host of the nine tailed fox - '''Kurama. Yes we are talking about none other than Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf village. Naruto's birth, was not your everyday birth. It becomes kinda complicated when someone tries to kill you just after you leave your mother's womb, it basically looked like this: And so naruto grew up without knowing his parents. The villagers feared and hated him because he had the nine tailed fox inside of him. Yeah, his childhood wasn't very nice, but in time, Naruto managed to befriend pretty much everyone around him. He could even befriend bad guys with his Talk no jutsu. Naruto even befriended Kurama, epitome of hate itself, who became his greatest asset in battle, but we will get to that later. Even though Naruto was an Uzumaki, meaning he had more chakra and life force than others, he was still a class clown and a loser in the academy, where he failed at the basics many times. But Naruto never gave up, he trained hard with his dream in mind - To become the greatest hokage (insert meme here). During his training and fighting through the series, he gained lots of skills, abilities and powers: For starters, he has superhuman physical characteristics. As an Uzumaki, Naruto has high amount of chakra, vitality and stamina. Having an arm made for him from Hashirama's cells and having the nine tailed fox inside if him, grants Naruto a healing factor. Naruto has increddible endurance and willpower. He has taken severe beatings, but got back up over and over again. Now let's have a look at Naruto's techniques/jutsu's: His iconic Shadow clone jutsu. *He can make up to around a thousand clones of himself, *Clones disappear if hit *When a clone disappears, it transfers it's experience back to naruto (what he saw, what he heard, what he learned etc.) *Clones are often used in combinations with other attacks. *Clones can use jutsu's on their own if given enough chakra. Transformation jutsu: *A very basic technique in the ninja academy that every ninja should know. Naruto however sucked at it. Later it became one of the aces up his sleeve to fool enemies. *Can transform into almost anything *Naruto of course, found the most effective use for it - The Sexy Jutsu . Boomstick: Oh yeah, baby. Tell me more! ''' *You want more? Naruto can combine it with his shadow clone jutsu for more girls! It's called Harem Jutsu. *Women can't escape this jutsu either, because Naruto can also do the Reverse Harem jutsu! '''Boomstick: Oh god, turn that off! The Rasengan : *There are so many versions of Rasengan that it's basically open for imagination. Some of the more important ones are: *Rasen Shuriken - It is achieved by adding wind element chakra into a regular rasengan, forming it into a shape of a shuriken. *Tailed Beast Bomb Rasen Shuriken - by using a Tailed Beast Bomb as a medium, Naruto can add wind chakra to it, just as he can do to normal rasengan. *But wind chakra is not the only type of chakra that Naruto can add to all of his versions of rasengans and rasenshurikens. Since Naruto has a part of every tailed beast's chakra inside of him, he can utilize their elements - Magnetised Sand, Blue Fire, Water Release, Lava Release , Bubbling Acid, Scale Powder, Ink. Or all at the same time . *In his most powerful possible state, Naruto can produce two rasenshurikens that would make a nuke look like a fart. Summoning Jutsu: *Can summon giant battle toads . Substitution jutsu: *Can substitute himself with a nearby object or a clone. Helps in confusing the enemy. Naruto's most powerful, super-duper killer technique that he learned from Kakashi-sensei first hand ... Like, litterally. Naruto's weaponry is pretty standart as for any ninja - Kunai, Shuriken, Explosive tags... Nothing special. What's special is his powerups: Sage Mode . Naruto can enter this state after absorbing Nature energy around him, basically like Goku's spirit bomb. In this state, Naruto can sense chakra and nature energy, has threat perception, basically like Spider-man. Has increased strength - Can throw a giant rhinosaurus into the air. Increased Durability - takes far less damage than in base state. Increased Chakra - obviously, since he absorbs nature energy in addition to his own chakra. There is a hand to hand combat martial art called Frog Fu, which utilizes nature energy around the user. Basically, even if the enemy dodges a punch, he is still likely to be hit by the energy around the fist. Has to stay still and focus to gather nature energy, though Naruto can make clones to do that for him. Sage mode lasts around 5 minutes or until sage chakra runs out. Since Naruto made himself friends with Kurama, he gained access to a more serious powerup - The Kurama Chakra Mode, where Kurama lets Naruto use his power. In this mode, Naruto can sense hostility/negative emotions and chakra. Has immense chakra - all of Kurama's chakra is at Naruto's command, while at the same time Kurama gathers chakra. This way Naruto was able to keep fighting for days. Increased strength - can effectively uppercut a living statue that is the size of a tailed beast. Increased speed - was able to dodge Raikage's full speed attack. Raikage are known for their speed. Increased Durability - Using his chakra, Naruto not only protected himself, but also an army of ninjas from multiple attacks from Obito, Madara and 10-Tails. Naruto can produce chakra arms from his body. They can be used offensively and defensively, or to help Naruto with his Rasengans. Naruto can also apply Sage Mode while in this mode. In this state, Naruto can gather nature energy faster. Boomstick: Do you even mode, bro? Ragaz: I don't. but Naruto does. In this mode, he can enter Tailed Beast State. Naruto manifests Kurama's chakra into a form of a full fledged tailed beast. In this state, along with the 8-Tails, Naruto managed to owerpower 5 other tailed beasts. This state enables Naruto to shoot Tailed Beast Bombs, or a barrage of smaller versions of it. Since Naruto has a part of every tailed beast's chakra, he can access his most powerful - Sage of Six Paths mode. This mode is superior to Naruto's other modes in pretty much every way. He's stronger, faster, has combined senses of sage and kurama modes and he is tougher than before - took Sasuke's chidori (known for it's cutting power) as blunt damage instead of getting cut. Naruto has nine black orbs hanging behind him which are called The Truthseeker Orbs and they're not just for show, They are made from the strongest and most versatile material in the Narutoverse. It can be made into a weapon, a shield or a foothold. Naruto usually either uses the orbs themselves or turns them into rods as seen in the picture. Though that is not a natural material that you can find. You could say it's a tool of god. Even though that doesn't apply to Naruto, dimensions can be created by using truthseeker orbs, for example. Naruto can communicate with other tailed beasts inside of him the same way he does with Kurama . I imagine having all the tailed beasts giving him advice when he is having happy time with Hinata must be pretty awkward... Even shadow clones in this mode are pretty strong. They are harder to kill than before, they can hold their own against Madara's limbo clones. (strongest clones in the series, probably...). However the clones can't copy the truthseeker orbs, but Naruto can pass the orbs onto his clone, thus fooling the enemy. Naruto has access to the elements of his tailed beasts. For example, magnetic rasengan can hold the enemy in place upon contact. One of the tailed beasts named Kokuo, can use vapor style to heat up Naruto's chakra to the boiling point and melt things around him. Using this, Naruto can deliver a punch like with his chakra arms, just with the added heat of vapor style. Naruto can form chakra arms the same way as in Kurama Chakra Mode, but he's is also able to use barrages of punches, pretty much like Luffy's gattling. Also, Naruto is able to levitate and fly. If that's still not enough for you, Naruto can enter the tailed beast state in this mode as well. He can fly in this state as well, regardless of his size and what's more - Naruto can even make several Kurama shadow clones, General skills: *Can move on water, walls and other similar surfaces. *While not very smart, Naruto has proven himself to be capable of tricking any foe. *Is capable of using Body Flicker Technique . It's a quick movement technique, something similar to Flash Step technique from Bleach *Expert at hand to hand combat - could hold his own against most foes. *Can mix combinations of shadow clones, rasengans and the tailed beast powers pretty well. As overpowered as Naruto is, even he has his flaws. Even though Naruto has insane amounts of chakra, he, as most of the generic heroes, tends to use up a lot of it in quick succession. Even though Naruto can fool pretty much anyone, he still has his dumb moments. Exctracting Kurama from him would mean Naruto's death. Boomstick: Aside from all that, Naruto is one badass ramen-loving mother****er (insert Civil War meme here). ' Wiz: Sooo, Naruto is the Cap and Dante is Iron Man? '''Boomstick: Wiz, i'm the guy with a shotgun ''clicks his shotgun, and you're the guy who is going to get me some ramen. ' Wiz: Oh, come on! Ragaz: Hey Wiz, take some popcorn while you're at it will you? We will need it for the battle. Wiz: Okay... ''Naruto: Because that's my ninja way. Death Battle (Music ) '''Somewhere in Orochimaru's hideout... Orochimaru grinned as wide as he could as he finished on his last experiment. Yes! After years of research and experiments i finally did it! With this i'll be able to set the world in motion myself Now i just need to try it out and i know the perfect village for it Orochimaru's sinister laughter is heard throughout the whole hideout as he departs for the Hidden Leaf Village. The Leaf Village, Hokage's office. Shikamaru:Naruto, you should know that the other villages are sending word that various tailed beasts are disappearing! Naruto: Don't overreact, maybe they just want to be alone? Shikamaru: Naruto, this is serious. Someone might be collecting the tailed beasts, like in the past. If this is the truth, then they will come after you eventually Naruto: Don't worry about me, i'll be fine Shikamaru: It's not just you i'm worried about, the village would be put in danger and last but not least, we risk of an another revival of Kaguya Naruto: Oh, i didn't think of that... Shikamaru: I will form several teams and... Sasuke: I'll investigate this, you stay put and protect the village. Both Shikamaru and Naruto looked at the window, but Sasuke was already gone. Shikamaru: I guess this settles it. It's less of a drag than it could have been... A day after, somewhere in the wilderness... Dante is seen going through something that looks like a ravaged battlefield and stumbles upon very unexpectedly finding a very familiar item in a very unexpected place, The Yamato. Don't know what's this doing here, but i'll take it, can't leave it lying here, can i? Dante takes the sword and continues with his journey the to Hidden Leaf Village. Later that day, Hidden Leaf Village. ''' (Music ) Another sunny, peaceful day in the Leaf village. Life going as usual, merchants are bargaining, people are walking around the streets, anbu black ops are jumping from rooftop to rooftop, patroling. A few shadow clones of Naruto Uzumaki could be seen from time to time, running errands. Naruto himself is walking around the streets, seemingly with a destination in mind - '''Ichiraku's Ramen shop, of course. Naruto: Damn, the neverending paperwork is killing me, i need to refill my strength with the awesome Ichiraku ramen, damn it i can almost taste it already! Naruto continued with his silly dreams until he heard a familiar voice. Ramen guy: Hey Naruto, come in! At the village's gate. Dante walks through the gate as Izumo and Kotetsu stop him You're an outsider, state your business! Dante: I'm on a job... Termite hunting. Izumo: Is that why you're carrying that big sword on your back? What kind of termites are you talking about, i wonder... Dante: Some of them are pretty damn big, you have no idea. Say, do you know where can i get some pizza around here by any chance? I'm starving Kotetsu: Hmm, no, i don't Dante: Can i make a call at least? Izumo: Yeah, over there Shows him the telephone. Dante: Alright! Dante proceeds to make a call to god knows who. ???: Hero association listening, what is the problem, a monster attack? Dante: No, it's something more important than that - i want pizza ASAP ???" What?! We are not delivery boys, we fight evil monsters! Dante: But you see, by the time you get here, things might get dangerous ???: Okay, so be it, you will have your pizza delivered by one of our bravest, so there is nothing to worry about, sir The call ended and Dante went into the village It's about time to earn my money too Izumo: What just happened? Kotetsu: Let's just pretend that nothing happened here Deeper in the village Dante is showing a picture of the nine tailed fox and asking people around whether they can give him some directions. The only thing people gave him, were weird looks. While Dante was wandering around, he stumbled upon Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Dante has never really eaten ramen before, since his diet consisted of: pizza for breakfast, pizza for lunch and pizza for dinner, more or less... So he thought Why the hell not? and decided to try it out while waiting for his beloved pizza. Ramen guy: Oh, a customer? Comeon in! Ready for some ramen?! Dante: I guess it will have to do Ramen guy: Coming right up! Naruto: What, you've never eaten ramen before? What planet are you from? There is nothing better than ramen! Ramen guy nods in agreement. Dante: I guess i'll just have to try it myself. Dante takes a mouthful of ramen, does some chewing, then swallows it. (nothing sexual intended) Naruto: So, how is it? Naruto asked curiously. Dante: It's edible, especially since i'm hungry. On the other hand, however, it cannot hold a candle to pizza Dante earned some weird looks from Naruto and Ramen guy with that statement. Naruto: Are you crazy?! Pizza better than ramen? No way. You have no respect for what's truly good! Dante: Calm your tits, kid, you should show some respect for other people's opinion. Naruto: K Kid?! I have kids of my own, ya know! Ramen guy: And respect? You come into my shop, insult my ramen and yet you talk about respect?! Wow, how did i get into this nonsense? - Were Dante's thoughts. Dante: Say, do you guys know anything about the nine tailed demon fox, here, it looks like this. Pulls out a picture of Kurama. ''It's pretty big, you can't miss it. This resulted in more weird looks. Guys, what's with the faces? Can you help me or not? ''Naruto: Why do you wanna know? Dante: So you DO know something, right? Naruto: That depends on your answer, ya fool! Dante: Well, i have to kill it, it's bad for the community. Kurama: Naruto, this guy is pissing me off Naruto: Who said it's bad for the community? Dante: There were numerous people coming to me asking for my service to deal with some so-called tailed beasts Kurama: Naruto, this must be the guy. The one responsible for the tailed beasts being gone, what are you gonna do. Naruto is frozen in anger, contemplating Dante's and Kurama's words. Dante: One was a big blue cat, that's one helluva pussy, let me tell you. Then there was a huge monkey that could give King Kong an inferiority complex, they tend to mess things up wherever they go. I hear this nine tailed fox is responsible for wrecking this village, so i'm doing you guys a favor. C'mon kid, give me some answers. Naruto: So you think, you're doing us a favor? Dante: They pay good money too. Naruto: You basterd! Dante: Now i'm really curious They were interrupted by strange tremors, so they went outside to check it out. Somewhere outside the Leaf village... (Music ) Orochimaru is standing and looking at the Leaf village with a sinister smile This is going to be fun, i'm curious to see what are they going to do about this. With this said, he bit on both of his thumbs to spill some blood, then he made some complicated handsigns and placed his hands onto the ground. Orochimaru: Summoning jutsu! Suddenly, several Hell's Gates busted out of the ground all around the village. The portals to the underworld have opened and the hordes of hell spawn began flooding into the Leaf village and attacking anyone on sight. Ninja's started fighting them back, but were getting overwhelmed. There were demons of all shapes and sizes ranging from usual fodder with scythes to bosses. They were hard to fight - some were armoured, some were intangible, some were explosive... Random ninja: Call for reinforcements, we need to evacuate the civilians and notify Lord Hokage! Another random ninja: I doubt he needs to be notified of this... Orochimaru is just standing and enjoying the show. I've managed to make a summoning contract with the underworld, so as of now the whole spawn of hell serve as my personal summons. Now the world will realize that hell really exists, first hand. Back to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Naruto: What the hell is going on here?! Is this your doing, ya basterd?! Dante: You guys... Sure do know how to throw a party. Dante retorted as a bunch of demons were approaching them. (Music ) The scythed demons charged at Naruto and Dante, as they responded by fighting back. A demon took a swing for Dante's head, but Dante had already cleaved the poor demon in half from behind with the rebellion. As another poor devil tried his luck to get Dante from behind, was met wit a blast from a shotgun to the face point blank. The demons kept company for Naruto as well. Who was weaving through them, evading their swings and responding with kicks and punches, dazing them, then jumps into the air, creating a rasengan. One demon tries to go after him, but gets the rasengan slammed into him and proceeds to fall to his friends at great speed, smashing into them, causing all of them to die and disappear conveniently. Dante: Not bad, kid. The remaining demons decided to try their luck against Dante by all of them jumping at him at once. Dante jumped over them and landed on one, smashing him onto the ground and then using it as his skateboard to drive around the area guns blazing left and right as the demons drop in quick succession, then launching the demon under him into a wall like a rocket Well, that was a nice ride. After the demons were done in, Naruto tried to leave, but was interrupted by gunshots near his feet What's your problem, ya moron?! - Naruto expressed his discontent. Dante: Where are you going, sunshine? You haven't answered my question yet. Naruto: Can't you see that my village is in danger, I can't waste my time here on you! And with that Naruto was made to dance to the music of Dante's pistols like a clown. Dante: Do you want to keep dancing forever kid? Or would you rather tell me what you know, your choice. Kurama: Naruto, i hate to interrupt your awesome dancing... Naruto: Oh shut up, stupid Kurama! Kurama: But i think you should take care of this guy right now Naruto: But what about the others? I've got to help them Kurama: They will be alright. Have you forgotten that this guy is killing tailed beasts and is after you, standing here, right in front of you? And if he's in any way responsible for the mess here, then all the more reason to take him down. Naruto: I guess you're right, the faster i deal with him, the sooner i can help the others. Naruto jumped up, made a handsign, creating a shadowclone in the air. Naruto pushed himself off a clone and went flying towards Dante with a rasengan in hand... Fight! (Music ) And was welcomed with a foot to the face... I gotta admit, i didn't expect this kind of answer. Alright, bring it on. As Naruto was sliding backwards, his clone used him as a foothold to jump up and throw some shuriken at Dante, which were deflected by his bullets. The clone flew down with a punch at Dante, but he just casually sidestepped and shot the clone in the back. The clone went out in a PUFF. Oh, it popped like a balloon More of Naruto's were already coming at Dante. More balloons? No party without balloons, i guess.... The multiple Narutos came in fists blazing, trying to get Dante, while he's just evading and blocking a hit now and then with the sword on his back until he decided to swing it and swing it he did. He split one of Narutos in half, while blocking a kick he stabbed another Naruto, then swung The Rebellion overhead backwards with the clone on the tip of the sword, smashing into another clone. He then swung the sword in 360 angle with the clone still on the edge, countering the attacks and killing the clones at the same. The clones disappear in the cloud of smoke around Dante. Suddenly, a rasen shuriken flies towards Dante, which he avoids by jumping up, but that turns out o be a mistake when the rasen shuriken turns out be Naruto. While in the air, Naruto creates a shadowclone and pushes himself off of it towards Dante Rasengan! - Naruto shouts as his rasengan gets blocked by Rebellion. Another Naruto comes down from above with the intention of planting a downward kick, but it gets blocked by Dante's Doppleganger. Both Dantes roundhouse kick both Narutos away. With the job done, the doppleganger vanishes. The clone disappears and Naruto hits the ground, but surprisingly stands up with a grind on his face. So you can make a clone? I can make a thousand, ya know! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu! The area became filled with Narutos On the ground and on the buildings, you can see Naruto wherever you look. Dante: Dude, i think we've had enough balloons for today, how about some confetti instead? Dante pulls out the Pandora briefcase and turns it into a Minigun. Somwhere else in the village. ' (Music ) The genin rank ninjas were helping people to evacuate Sarada Uchiha in particular was searching for people who might need such help, but was attacked by a bunch of fodder demons on the rooftop of a building. Sarada activated her sharingan as the demons charged at her enabling her to predict all of their movements and skillfully evade their attacks. She weaved trough their attacked untile they were nicely positioned in a line. Then she gathered chakra in her fist and punched the first demon so hard that it smashed into others and all of them connecting with a wall. Sarada threw six shuriken, each having attached a thread to them, entangling all the demons with it so they can't move. She then pulls out two kunai knives with explosive tags on them and throws them at the demons, blowing them all up. Suddenly, multiple icicles appear above her. Sarada manages to react in time and hops around evading them all and jumps off the roof to dodge the last one. However, The Cerberus, a three headed ice hell hound was ready to swallow her whole from below and it almost happened... If not for Sakura Haruno coming from above the hell hound punching it while yelling ''Who do you think you're barking at, you mutt?!. The punch was so strong that the hound was basically burried into the ground, Sakura landing on top of the dog. Sarada: Mom? Sakura: You should evacuate yourself, it's dangerous out here, i will take over from here. Sarada hops away, not wanting to argue. The same moment, Tsunade Senju lands on top of the hell hound's back, near Sakura. Cerberus started to budge and roar. Tsunade: Sakura, you know what to do, right?. Sakura responded by nodding. Both of them bit their fingertips to spill a bit of blood, made some handsigns and placed their hand onto Cerberu's back. Tsunade and Sakura: Summoning jutsu! With those words a giant slug Katsuyu appeared on top of the dog, crushing it completely and the women were standing on top of the slug. Katsuyu: Looks like the village is in a dire state Tsunade: Wouldn't be the first time Sakura: Katsuyu, please Katsuyu: Understood. With that, the giant slug began splitting into thousands of human sized slugs that were searching for injured people and healing their wounds with a touch. '''Hokage's office The door opens, as Shikamaru Nara is looking for Naruto Where in the world could he be at a time like this? - he said as Hinata Hyuga entered with the same idea of looking for Naruto here. Hinata: Naruto's not here? Shikamaru: No, but you should scan the village with your byakugan with it Hinata: Right... Byakugan! Now she saw everything that was happening in the village with her 360 x-ray vision. The whole village is in chaos, there is fighting everywhere... Shikamaru: Is there any sign of Naruto? Hinata: Found him, he is near Ichiraku's, he seems to be fighting someone Shikamaru: The demons? Hinata: It's a person Shikamaru: He might be the cause of all this. That's probably the reason why Naruto is fighting him. Hinata, i know you want to go after him, but you must not. You should go find your kids lead them to safety, that's what Naruto would want you to do and you know that Hinata: I understand, what about you? Shikamaru: My kid would avoid trouble by any means, it's too much of a drag for him, he will be alright. I, one the other hand, have to get to Ino , can you tell me where she is right now? Hinata: Just a moment... Got it, she is near barbeque shop, with Choji Shikamaru: Ok, thanks, lets go.. Both of them moved out to their destinations. The Village The fighting continues. The buildings are burning and getting destroyed by bigger demons. Demons are killing the ninjas and the ninjas are fighting back, slaying the hell spawn. Fire, water, earth and all other kinds of jutsu flying left and right. Even though more and more of demons are coming, they are not having it easy. Suddenly, a Senkaimon opens in the sky and none other than Rukia Kuchiki steps out of it. They said there is a high concentration of hollows in the area, but i didn't expect this. Naruto vs Dante (Music ) Dante opens fire with his minigun, diminishing the number of clones from the get go. The clones run and jump towards Dante, they grab a nearby clone and throw it at Dante, to which he responds by turning the pandora into Grief, a beyblade boomerang. He throws it at the thrown Narutos, bouncing off each one and making them go out with a PUFF until it returns to Dante. The Narutos are getting closer by the time catches his boomerang, using each other as footholds to jump around Dante and come at him from all directions, even from above. Figuring that the fighting space is gonna get tight any moment now, Dante pulls out Agni & Rudra, the dual swords and begins weaving through the clones with great skill. A few clones come down from above, but Dante dodges them as they land, standing between them and cutting them in half. As those clones go out in smoke, the others use the distraction to throw shuriken at Dante. Dante jumps up, evading the shuriken. The clones throw shuriken again as Dante grabs his dual pistols Ebony and Ivory and opens fire while falling and spinning in the air. He shoots so fast that no pistol could shoot that fast, actually it would even put sub-machine guns to shame. Despite firing at extremely rapid rate, Dante still nails every single one of the shurikens. As Dante is about to land, several Narutos try to jump at Dante, but he jumps up mid-air and nails them with a barrage of bullets, then lands to the ground stylishly. Is that all you've got? Not even close! Narutos let out a shout as they pull out kunais and charge at Dante. The Narutos come from all sides, but it's nothing new for Dante. He dodges an attack and responds with a slash that also generates a gust of wind and instead of taking out one clone, takes out three. Blocks a kick with his arm and responds with a slash that also generates a blash of fire and as before, takes out 3 more clones. Ducks under a few slashes and responds with a dual slash. Blocks a kunai with one sword and responds with a slash of other sword, doing all of this in barely a moment. The Narutos began changing tactics. Some try to attack Dante, while others use Dante's counterattack to try and grab his arms or legs. As a swing took out a few more clones, Dante's arm got grabbed, but he cut that clone down with the other sword. Then his leg got grabbed, Dante kicked him in the face with the other leg. Despite resisting, Dante got overwhelmed. However, that doesn't mean Dante was in a pinch. Fire and wind engulfed his blades. As he started to swirl his swords around, a tornado of wind and fire appeared in the area, engulfing the clones in it, making them go out in smoke. Unfortunately for Dante, he didn't pay attention to the real Naruto, actually he didn't even know which was the real one. The mystery was quickly solved - Naruto came down from above with a big ball of chakra in his hand. Giant Rasengan! The rasengan broke straight through the inferno and was delivered directly to Dante by Naruto, resulting in an explosion and deforming of the area. K.O. Results Category:Ragazz Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music